My Dark Lord
by The Scripted Fandom Freak
Summary: Well, this is just a roleplay my friend and I did. It gets really smutty but idk if anyone would want to read that.


Chloe sighs, getting all dressed up. Tight red dress stopping just above the knees, devil red boots riding up to her knees, laced up the side. She fixed up her hair in the mirror.

"Maze I'm borrowing your makeup!" She shouts from the bathroom, dolling herself up quite nicely. Black lipstick showing off her plump lips.

"Damn Decker. Looking fucking hot~" Maze purrs at her, looking her up and down. Trixie giggles at her mother, giving her a thumbs up. With a quick goodbye to each of them she quickly gets in her car.

"Hey big bro!~" came the happy voice of Azrael, as she wrapped her arms and wings around her devilish brother.

Lucifer had his glass held high, dancing in the middle of the nightclub as others danced beside him. He had a big proud smile printed on his face. The party life trashed out all his thoughts, cleansing his soul like a man at church. Lux was the devil's home. The church.

The dancing ending in seconds due to an unexpected guest. Azrael. "Bloody terrible timing, my dear sister." He growled, chugging the small shot of alcohol. The next one a arms length away for him to reach and chug.

Azrael giggles, looking around at all the humans.

"Why are they all dancing? And where are their clothes?" Azrael questions, looking around confused. She may be the angel of death, but that doesn't mean she understands the humans well. She eventually lets go of her beloved big brother. She reaches for his drink and downs it quickly.

"Ew! What was that? It's gross! And why are all the girls here dressed in practically noth- OH! A piano! I remember all the stuff you taught me big bro!" Azrael exclaims excitedly as she begins to play. It's obvious she enjoys spending time wherever Lucifer is.

Azrael's super hyper activity made him look crazy to the crowd as he spoke to himself. He was here to party, not focus on his little angel sister. But his mind set wasn't in the right place, so there wasn't much space for caring. "I want you out now, Azrael." He growled once more, trying to discreet, not wanting to bring attention. But he quickly realized the songs she played on the piano. Lucifer placed the glass of alcohol down on top of the grand piano, taking a seat right next to the angel.

Finding the right spot to enter as she played, he soon enough began playing chords into the piano. A nice spotlight shinning down on the siblings as they played music together.

Azreal giggles happily, leaning her head on her big brothers shoulder.

"Go on. Tell me what happened with your human. It's obvious something is up." She whispers to him, still playing the piano. She wasn't here to cause problems, she just missed her big brother. She wanted to make sure he was happy.

He raised an eyebrow, his fingers still striking the keys. "Right, everything is going just lovely." Lucifer said truthfully, hiding a mischievous smile behind his mask as he pictured the detective in her knees again. "Very lovely, my sister." He nodded, continuing to play with one hand while the other took a sip of alcohol.

She looked him up and down

"What's the devilish grin for, Lu? What did you do to her? Oh my dad tell me everything!" Azreal seemed much to excited for business that wasn't her own. She wanted to know everything about her big brothers time on earth with humans.

"Very well, Azrael. You want me to depict everything, then I shall." He agreed to spill the secrets, knowing that she was probably not ready for the information he was about to give. Especially to such an innocent angel as her. "I got to reveal the detective's desires. Once revealed, I gave her what she requested." He replied, turning to her with a proud smile. To finally lay hands on Chloe has been an accomplishment for the devil. The woman who made him vulnerable begging for his lust.

Azrael looked amazed, staring up at her big brother in awe.

"What was it? What did she desire most, Lu?" she questions, still wanting to know every last little detail.

"She desires me, sister. She wanted the devil to perform on stage." He responded with quite the enthusiasm. Lucifer's smile wide and content just thinking about Chloe. His heart fluttered and he didn't even notice, overjoyed the devil was indeed.

"The detective loves me, Azrael. I'm staying on earth forever, the devil will never return home again." He addressed, his eyes glancing up at the sky. Mostly he pointed that statement towards his father. To this day his rage to the God was the fiery hell that flowed through Lucifer. "You hear that, you bastard." He shouted, raising his glass to the air and drinking again.

Azrael giggles, grabbing a drink from the man walking past and raising it to the sky as well. She loves being with her big brother, and if the human is who her big brother loves, then she shall love her too.

"Lu! Play the watchtower song!" Azrael said in excitement as she reached for the microphone. Her wings were flapping happily in excitement as she prepared to sing with her beloved brother.

"Ah, yes, a wise choice, my dear sister." He cheered, beginning to strike the keys diligently and with passion. When it come to playing the piano, he put work and effort into it. Most of the time it expressed his current emotional state.

His words came out soft. The devil's emotions were relatively relaxed and drowned by the alcohol. That's when being at Lux became the most admirable moment. The whole club's attention was at the performance bestowed upon the crowd.

She sang along happily, playing the notes in a higher key to match his playing. She was ecstatic to get to play along with her big brother. She was giggling and smiling the whole time as she sang along with him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sang along with him.

Chloe stood leaning on the railing. She looked over the crowd of people, smiling as her eyes landed on the devil. She gingerly made her way down the stairs, her hips swinging as she did so. She looked like absolute sin, created just for him by none other than God himself.

"Hey, Lu! Isn't that your human?" Azrael gleamed, pointing to Chloe with a smile. Her wings were flapping more violently, as she was excited to see her brother's pet human.

Lucifer kept singing, his mind completely rooted into each word that he sung. His eyes were closed and the passion still strong yet gentle. "The detective has no time for Lux, Azrael." He whispered in between the break the song, the song slowing down as his eyes floated to catch Chloe's stunning beauty.

"Well, hello there." The devil buzzed, feeding his eyes with her features. A complete scan of her frame. He rose from the paino bench, hypnotized by Chloe he was led to her. Lucifer's devil smile smacked on his face, he slid his tongue across his bottom lip.

Chloe smiled at him with a look of mischief. It was clear she was here for something, and that something was him. She elegantly glided over to him, running a hand over his chest.

"Hello, my Dark Lord~" she purred, looking up at him with eyes that burned with desire.

"So... Why is she dressed up like that? Are you guys going on a date?" came the questioning voice of the angel of death. She looked Chloe up and down before whistling.

"Nice score big bro. How'd you get her to fall for ya? How many times did ya have to use your charm?" she questions, giggling.

Lucifer chuckled under the breath he had left in his lung. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. His hand reaching out for her hips where they gently rested upon them. "Where was this wardrobe hiding, detective? Only now you have come to realize it would be the perfect time go wear it?" He asked, being completely honest and wanting answers. As for his sister, she has basically gotten out of sight out of mind. But he couldn't do that to his lovely sister.

"If it took an eternity, it would be worth the effort, Azrael." Lucifer answered, his eyes still lost in Chloe's orbs.

Chloe giggled and placed a hand on his cheek. She then lightly swatted said cheek, looking at him with a hint of a glare.

"That's for leaving me all alone to deal with Maze" she says, and proceeds to slap his face once more.

"And that's because I know you like the concept of pain" she chuckled, then pulled him closer by his dress shirt. She eagerly locked her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. With a smirk, she nuzzles her face into his neck and whispers

"If you can get everyone out of here soon, maybe I'll let you bend me over that precious piano of yours~" she then pulls away with a teasing wink. She brushes off her dress, smoothing it against her body.

"I'm going to go get a drink!~" she says as she teasingly walks towards the bar, fingers tracing his face as she steps away.

"Woah. You caught a damn vixen!" Azrael exclaims, giggling to herself in the process.

In shook the devil stood tall in front of the detective. He rubbed his cheek as the sting soon followed up after the slaps to his cheek. "You should do that more often. Please." As Chloe proceeded to walk away to seemingly grab a drink. This woman was not who he remembered, she was better than he envisioned when it came to being seductive in every way.

"I'm the bloody devil, sister. Of course I caught a stunning piece of art." He added, so on following Chloe to the bar, he gladly poured a drink fo the woman, smiling as he did so. "Unfortunately, no one is leaving Lux. It's a very historical day, but fear not, detective. The penthouse has a piano too." Lucifer explained, taking a sip of her drink before handing it towards her.

She chuckled, sipping the drink happily.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess my offer still stands~" she smiles up at him, licking her lips seductively. She then has a sort of puzzled expression on her face.

"Historical Day? How so?" she questions, fingers dancing on the rim of her glass.

"Hey, Lu! Wait up!" came the cry of Azrael, chasing after him. She happily sat at the bar next to Chloe, looking her up and down.

"She really is a work of art!" the angel of death exclaims, smiling at the human.

"She can't see me, can she?" She asks, looking up at her big brother for answers.

"The day Lux was mine, detective. Historical indeed." He smiled, taking what seemed the hundredth shot of the day. His eyes peering over towards the crowd of people, he loved it when it was full, music blasting. Everyone who came was here to distract themselves from the life out of Lux, in the devil's home they partied and enjoyed themselves.

Lucifer focused on his little sister, getting closer so he could make their conversation personal between the two. "A work of art indeed, Azrael. Unfortunately, no, she can't see you, but I promise you, I will speak of you to her."

Azrael giggles happily, clapping her hands.

"Tell her I say hello! And that she is pretty!" the angel of death seems quite excited to make contact with a human other than Ella.

"Lucifer? What are you doing?" Chloe questions, drawing him over with a come here motion of her fingers.

Lucifer smiled at his sister. He would never forget his sister, how could he? She has been the only one to truly visit and enjoy the deeds done on earth. While their father sits back and manipulates the world around. She has done more good then bad to Lucifer, and he appreciates her. "Right, the detective wishes for my presence." He whispered one last time before his attention was at Chloe.

"It is my sister who I converse with. She decided to make an appearance, how wonderful." He replied, nodding at Azrael before making eye contact with Chloe. More like a rescanning her entire form, taking in the beauty once again.

Chloe looks next to her, nodding.

"What does she look like?" Chloe questions with a smile, meeting his gaze.

"If she's your sister, then she must be as beautiful as you are handsome, yes?" Chloe asks while giggling.

"Or did you get all the good looks in the family?" she giggles, reaching out to lace her fingers with his. She happily squeezes his hand and downs the rest of her drink.

"So are you guys like dating or something?" Azrael inquires, looking at Lucifer questioningly. She then nods towards their entwined hands, looking confused.

"Fortunately, I'm the one forged with the exceptional complexion." He taunted, leaning against the counter of the bar. He chuckled knowing this was very much the truth. The devil never lies.

"My apologies, my dear sister, you are second on the list." He smiled, his chin high in confidence as he faced the detective again. His eyes trailing from her face to their connected hands. Were they together? Lucifer spaced out at the questions, unable to answer. "I...I am not sure..."

Chloe looks at him confuses as she runs her fingers along the edge of his chin, pulling him closer by his tie. She happily kisses him, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Oh! Get it Lu!" Azrael exclaims, squealing happily. She was watching her big brother find true love, therefore was extremely happy. She patted his back, giggling the whole time.

Within their kiss he couldn't help but smile. Pulling a move like that made the devil captivated for more. From their kiss, he pretended to look at his own watch. "Would you look at the perfect timing? Shall we, detective?"

Rotating to the angel, he made sure to warn her of no interruptions. "Privacy, my dear sister. Go on now, enjoy the party at Lux." The devil insisted, pointing out the rest of the lively nightclub.

With their hands clutched together, he drove the two lovers to the infamous elevator that led them to the penthouse.

Azrael pouts but then turns to the humans with a wicked grin. Tonight would be a fun one.

"Oh? Well then, let us go~" Chloe holds his hand tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. She chuckled as the elevator doors finally closed. With a happy little squeal, she jumped into his arms kissing him passionately.


End file.
